


Return

by Garter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garter/pseuds/Garter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a stormy night in Viridian City, an old friend visits Green.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

**Author's Note:**

> An old story I wrote and published on FFN back in 2011  
> This story sort of defies my headcanon, which is that Green knows that Red is on Mt. Silver and regularly goes up there to visit him/make sure he hasn't been killed, but this story just kind of happened anyway.

 

 

 Wind howled against the windows of the apartment above the Viridian Gym. Eevee curled up closer to her trainer, who held her in his lap.  
Green stroked Eevee absentmindedly, watching something on the television half-interestedly. Lightning flashed brightly through the curtains, followed by a deafening crash of thunder.  
Green yawned, thoroughly bored of the program he was watching. Just as he was considering trying to find something better on another channel, there was a loud crash of thunder, and the television, along with all of the lights, snapped off.  
 _Shit…_ Green thought, lifting Eevee gently off his lap and standing. Eevee jumped up on his shoulders, wrapping her tail around his neck like a fluffy scarf. Green went to the kitchen, opening a drawer and digging out some candles and matches.  
Just as he was lighting the first candle, there was a loud banging on the door. Who the hell could that be…? Green thought, making his way to the door.  
When Green opened the door, he stopped cold, mouth agape.  
“………Red?”  
  
xXx  
  
“Where have you been, Red?” Green asked, handing his rain-soaked rival a towel.  
“Mt. Silver,” Red said simply, using the towel to dry off his hair. Green’s jaw dropped.  
“ _Mt. Silver?_ What the hell were you doing up there?!” he exclaimed, eyes wide.  
“Training,” Red replied, starting to dry Pikachu with the towel.  
“So let me get this straight- You left for three years without telling anyone where you were going—including your own mother, who’s been worried sick about you—just so you could train on top of a mountain?”  
Red simply nodded, tossing the towel aside onto a chair and sitting on the couch.  
“Alright then…” Green said, sitting on the couch next to his rival. “So what made you come back?”  
Red looked up. “Someone beat me.” He said. Green looked at him incredulously.  
“Someone _what?_ Who was it?” He asked quickly, a bit of jealousy in his tone.  
“A boy from Johto… Black hair and golden eyes…” Red said, stroking Pikachu lightly.  
“Oh, that kid,” Green said, realization dawning on him, “He’s the Champion right now.”  
Red nodded.  
“Well, anyway… I’m glad you’re back…” Green said, then immediately added, “Y-you know, because your mom was so worried, and she’d always nag me when I went to visit Gramps…” Red gave Green a strange look. “What?” Green said defensively.  
“That’s the only reason?” Red asked with a knowing look.  
“Of course! Why would I miss you? You’re my rival!” Green said vehemently, facing away from him. Red scooted closer.  
“Really?” He asked, a smirk playing on his lips.  
“Yes, I’m positi-” Green turned toward Red, and was cut off quickly by Red’s lips on his own.  
Green tensed up and started to pull away, but decided against it, instead melting into the passionate kiss. He gripped Red’s shaggy, damp hair, pulling him closer, returning the kiss eagerly.  
They parted slowly, panting slightly.  
“…Alright, I did miss you…” Green admitted quietly.  
“Thought so,” Red smirked, and then pulled him into another kiss.


End file.
